


【哈利波特AU】何以为家

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [47]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】何以为家

那只猫头鹰大力拍击玻璃窗时，全圆佑刚刚入睡没多久。他尽量抬起脚跟缓慢开窗，没想到权顺荣还是跟着睁开了眼睛，围着被子坐起来困惑地看着他。

“睡你的。”全圆佑从抽屉里掏出小刀，嚓嚓地拆开。话音未落，一枚戒指“叮铃”掉在木质桌面上。他的心一沉，随后意识到左手食指上的那条几不可见的旧疤痕应声隐去了。浏览信中内容并把简短的回信交给猫头鹰后，全圆佑就关闭了窗户。因为短暂的开窗，权顺荣打了个大大的喷嚏。

“简而言之，”全圆佑坐在床沿上，斟酌了一下措辞说，“我父母意外去世了。”

权顺荣不知道怎么回答得体。全圆佑和父母已经决裂多年，罪魁祸首就是他自己。他咽了咽口水，睡意全无。

“别这样，”全圆佑握了握他垂在被子外面的手，“是我自己的选择。”

“我能……做点什么吗？”权顺荣其实不是太懂全圆佑过去所生活的世界。纯血贵族家庭规矩繁多，和他自己的社交圈没有太多相似之处。

“葬礼已经办完了，我猜他们不想让我经手，才选择让律师通知我。”全圆佑犹豫着说，“钱留给了弟弟——你知道，他现在像麻瓜一样生活，过得并不是太好……”

“不要紧。”他猜全圆佑是怕他介意遗产分配，其实他从未希望他们的小家庭从全圆佑的家族那里得到任何支持。“你怎么样？”

“我？”全圆佑慢悠悠地说，“没什么感觉。他们把家主戒指和老宅交给我了。倒也不意外，毕竟我现在某种程度上完成了他们的期望。我明天回去安置一下家养小精灵们。”

“给他们发袜子吗？”权顺荣想想它们尖细的哭声就觉得头疼。

“不需要。”全圆佑感受到他的抵触了，包住了他的手，“弟弟在去年的卡片上说，现在只剩下不到十个了。大概是年纪很大的那一批吧。法律修订后很少有人愿意雇佣他们了，还是让他们留下维护老宅比较好。”

“你不打算回去住吗？”

“你不想。”全圆佑很坦然地陈述，“孩子们读书也不太方便。我没有搬回去的打算，只是简单整理一下。交给我了，就不能让它变成荒芜的鬼屋。正好孩子们露营去了，你可以休息一下。”

权顺荣犹豫了。他其实完全不想再看见那栋房子了——里面除了全圆佑本人，没有什么回忆不是糟糕透顶的。但是全圆佑平静的模样反而让他感到忧心忡忡。

“我们一起去？”权顺荣试探着问。“给你帮帮忙什么的。”

“不用亲手做，就是呆在那里，看看什么要扔掉什么留下来。小精灵们不会对你怎么样的——现在我也不再是少爷了。”

权顺荣坐在沙发上的时候环顾了一下周围，陈设并没有太多变化。光线阴冷冷的，让他在秋季也感到一种雪后的肃杀。全圆佑跟着家养小精灵们走来走去清点物品，他帮不上什么忙，就安静地呆着。他第一次来这里的时候才十几岁，全圆佑父母客气而疏远的态度让他记忆犹新。两只小精灵慢慢地走过来，把茶和点心摆开在他面前的茶几上。

权顺荣对着茶杯发呆。他还记得这套精致的茶具，因为全圆佑当年满不在乎地说，如果喜欢就拿走。他笑着拒绝了，说自己并不爱喝，只是觉得花纹没在别处见过。直到其中一只小精灵睁着圆圆的眼睛，期待地看着他时，他才猛地回过神来，尴尬地道谢。

“您是少爷的朋友吗？”她看起来比其他的家养小精灵年轻一些，或许是这里最小的了。

“闭嘴！”另一只小精灵压低了嗓门，拽了拽他的衣袖，“老夫人说过那么多次！”

小精灵怯怯地垂下头走了。另一只小精灵歉疚地对他笑了笑。

“老夫人——说什么？“权顺荣不知道自己为什么要问。

全圆佑回来找他的时候已经是中午了。他看上去很厌倦，身上也落了一点灰。权顺荣挥了挥魔杖帮他清理掉，他就坐到了权顺荣身边，抓了一块点心塞进嘴里。

“回去吗？”全圆佑给自己倒了杯茶，“这儿很闷吧。”

“我猜整理工作还没结束。”权顺荣摸了摸茶壶，还热着。

“已经差不多了。”全圆佑晃了晃头，让自己从霉味里清醒过来。“无非是一些古董、字画、走了音的钢琴……你还记得艾沃瑞吗？你曾经见过的小精灵——他去世很多年了。现在的都是我记忆中很年轻的那些和他们的孩子了。”

“我们也不年轻了。”权顺荣说。“你的房间还在吗？”

“和以前一模一样。你想去看看吗？”

他们最后在那张挂毯前停了下来。全圆佑的位置是一个烧焦的窟窿，旁边是他弟弟十几岁时的模样。权顺荣伸手轻轻摸了摸，叹了口气。

“要修好吗？”

“完全不想。我想以后的人对我留下神秘的印象。”全圆佑的回答很孩子气。“你知道为什么我奶奶的位置空着吗？”

“——去世太早？”

“她是混血巫师。”全圆佑说，“始终没被接受，这也给我父亲带来了不少麻烦。我猜这也是为什么他始终没有把话说绝。实际上，他确实给了我很多帮助，只不过当时有意不让我知道罢了。现在我自己处在他的位置，也能理解他们当时的想法了。

“我父母其实是自己选择结婚的，可是他们过得不算幸福。我和弟弟的出生一直让母亲耿耿于怀，不然她也许就是魔法部部长了。你辞职的时候我非常害怕你会后悔，甚至怨恨我、离开我，才和你吵了很久……“

“你母亲也是这么想的。”权顺荣低声说。“刚才和小精灵们聊了两句。他们说，她会把我们登上报纸的部分剪下来保存，还说，‘一个混血巫师能走到这一步很不容易，居然为了结婚自毁前程’。”

“她欣赏才华出众的人，只是对非纯血巫师怀有偏见。”全圆佑一点也不意外，“所以她只是反对我们结婚而已。”

“真遗憾。没能让她看看孩子们。”

“她不一定喜欢。”全圆佑笃定地说，“她爱我和弟弟，但是并不喜欢我们。给孩子最好的一切，但是很苛刻地对待他们。我很怕自己会这样对待你、对待孩子们，但是尽量不这样做了。”

“你对自己之外的人都挺宽容的。”权顺荣回想了一下，“对我可以说是毫无要求。或者说即使你要求、我也做不到，所以不要求了。”

“你不离开就是我唯一的愿望。二十出头时我在想，如果和全家人闹翻了、你又走了，我会变成无家可归的流浪汉，横死街头都没人来认领尸体。不得不说，结婚之后我变得惜命多了。”

“真没看出来。”权顺荣摇摇头，“‘亡命之徒’会惜命？”

“当时你是唯一的家人了，不敢不惜命。”

“现在也必须惜命。我一个人收拾不了两个叽叽喳喳的孩子。”

临走前他们去了家族墓地。那里一年四季繁花盛开，枝头甚至有小鸟在歌唱，全无老宅的森冷气氛。

“挺矛盾的，是吧，爸爸妈妈？很多事情我们没能达成共识。如果能从头来过，我还想作为你们的孩子出生长大。”全圆佑把花束放好时轻声说，“小时候你们讨厌我哭，但现在我觉得，能站在顺荣身边自在地流泪非常幸福。”


End file.
